Malfoys schwimmen nicht
by DADark Mousy
Summary: Draco möchte auf keinen Fall am neuen Fach 'Schwimmen' teilnehmen.


Malfoys schwimmen nicht

Wütend betrat Draco Malfoy den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Sein Gespräch mit Snape war mehr als schlecht verlaufen. Draco hatte seinen Professor, der über die Jahre auch sein Vertrauter und Freund geworden war, um einen Gefallen bitten wollen, wurde allerdings abgewiesen und musste so zum ersten Mal erleben, dass selbst Lieblingsschüler nicht mit allem durchkommen.

Schmollend saß Draco in seinem Lieblingssessel, nah am Feuer, und schimpfte vor sich hin, als Pansy den Raum betrat. Sofort als sie ihren geliebten Draco erblickte, ging sie hinüber zu ihm.

„Dracy Baby, was hast du denn? Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

Stirnrunzelnd und mit einem finsteren Blick schaute er sie an, bevor er theatralisch von sich gab: „Mir kann niemand helfen!"

„Am Übertreiben, wie immer, unser Draco!", sagte Blaise, der gerade vorbei kam lachend, und fuhr dann zu Pansy gewandt fort: „Er will einfach nur nicht an den Schwimmstunden teilnehmen. Malfoys schwimmen angeblich nicht."

„Ist das wahr, Dracy Baby?", fragte Pansy mitleidig.

„Nenn mich nicht immer ‚Dracy Baby', und selbst wenn es so wäre, ich weiß sowieso nicht, wofür das gut sein soll! Und dann haben wir es auch noch mit den Gryffindorks zusammen…!", antwortete er missmutig.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was das soll", pflichtete Pansy ihm bei, „das Wasser wird höchstens meine Frisur ruinieren…"

Genervt verdrehte Draco seine Augen bei dem Unsinn, den seine Freundin von sich gab, und starrte gedankenverloren in die Flammen.

„Dracy, wir müssen doch irgendwas tun!", durchbrach Pansy nach kurzer Zeit fast schon kreischend die Stille.

„Und was?", fragte Draco, der nicht mehr so recht daran glaubte, das Unheil abwenden zu können. „Ich hab schon mit Severus gesprochen…er entschuldigt uns nicht."

„Dann verhexen wir eben Madame Hooch, damit sie nicht unterrichten kann!", schlug Pansy schadenfroh vor.

„Und dann bekommen wir einen anderen Lehrer", machte der Slytherin diesen Vorschlag gelangweilt nieder.

„Dracy!", kreischte Pansy, „Sei doch mal etwas produktiver. Dumbledore kann doch nicht mit allem durchkommen!"

„Da hast du Recht", stimmte Draco seiner Freundin zu und dachte dann laut über einen neuen Plan nach, „Ich werde Vater davon unterrichten. Der wird wissen was zu tun ist. Der alte Kauz wird schon noch sehen, was er davon hat uns so etwas aufzuzwingen."

„Super, Dracy!! Das muss einfach klappen!", quiekte Pansy, die vor Freude um Dracos Hals gefallen war und ihm noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte, bevor er sie wieder wegschieben konnte.

* * *

Drei Tage später, am Mittwochmorgen, dem ersten Tag, an dem der Schwimmunterricht stattfinden sollte, ging Pansy neugierig auf Draco zu.

„Und, hast du was von deinem Vater gehört?", fragte sie ihn gespannt, auf das er allerdings nur mit einem undeutlichen Gemurmel antwortete.

„Was?", hakte die Slytherin nach.

„Ja, hab ich!", wiederholte Draco seine Worte deutlicher.

„Und? Jetzt sag schon!", forderte Pansy ihren Freund aufgeregt auf.

„Er will nichts unternehmen. Er findet doch tatsächlich, dass ein wenig körperliche Ertüchtigung gut sein könnte!", berichtete Draco ärgerlich.

„Okay…", nahm Pansy diese Neuigkeiten einfach auf.

„Okay?", fragte Draco verwirrt und nun sogar noch aufgebrachter. „Du nimmst das einfach so hin? Noch vor einigen Tagen hast du doch zweifelhaft nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, um nicht teilzunehmen!"

„Stimmt", gestand die Schülerin, „aber da wusste ich auch noch nicht von dem Capillus-Spruch, der die Frisur vor dem Wasser schützt und außerdem so ein bisschen Sport ist ja vielleicht wirklich nicht verkehrt…", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Ich fass es nicht", brauste Draco auf, „dass du dich so einfach umstimmen lässt!"

„Tja…", sagte Pansy und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

* * *

Später am Tag fand dann die erste Schwimmstunde in der Geschichte Hogwarts überhaupt statt.

Die Schüler des 7. Jahrgangs aus Gryffindor und Slytherin hatten ihre Roben gegen ihre Badebekleidung getauscht und sich auf den Bänken neben dem großen Schwimmbecken versammelt. Auch Draco war unter ihnen. Ihm war nämlich nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sich seinen Klassenkameraden anzuschließen, was er dann auch widerwillig und trotzig getan hatte.

Andächtig lauschten sie den Regeln, die Madame Hooch verkündete, damit nicht schon am ersten Tag irgendwelche Unfälle geschahen.

„Wir ihr sehen könnt, ist das Becken in der Mitte getrennt. Dies haben wir gemacht, da wir nicht davon ausgehen können, dass schon alle von euch schwimmen können" – hier wurde sie durch Gekicher und Sprüche, wie ‚schwimmen ist doch das Leichteste von der Welt' unterbrochen, die sie allerdings ignorierte – „und deshalb haben wir im flachen Teil des Wassers einen Bereich für die Nichtschwimmer abgegrenzt. Professor Flitwick wird mit den Schülern dann ein paar leichte Übungen versuchen, während ich mit den Schwimmern unter euch" – wieder Gekicher und Aussagen wie ‚als wenn jemand mit 17 Jahren noch nicht schwimmen kann' – „den richtigen Unterricht beginnen werde."

Nach diesen Worten brach ein allgemeines Gemurmel unter den Schülern aus.

„Ruhe!", rief Madame Hooch, was die Schüler auch direkt zum Schweigen brachte. „Gut, gut. Also wenn ihr euch dann bitte aufstellt. Die Schwimmer unter euch gehen bitte nach rechts und die Nichtschwimmer nach links. Auf, auf!", ordnete die Lehrerin an und klatschte dabei zwei Mal in die Hände.

Nach einigem Hin und Her hatten sich die Schüler dann schließlich richtig positioniert und sofort brach wieder ein Gekicher und Geschnatter aus.

„Ruhe!", bat Madame Hooch wieder und ließ dabei ihren Blick über ihre Schüler schweifen, bis sie schließlich bei einer allein stehenden, sich scheinbar unwohl fühlenden Person hängen blieb.

„Nur ein Nichtschwimmer also", stellte sie zufrieden fest und sagte dann zu der allein stehenden Person gewandt, „Professor Flitwick kommt sofort, Malfoy."


End file.
